


Illusions

by SkadiLothbrok



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, F/M, Magic, Pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:07:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29768364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkadiLothbrok/pseuds/SkadiLothbrok
Summary: You go to try and save Wanda, only to end up falling for the illusion yourself.
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Reader, Wanda Maximoff/Vision
Comments: 4
Kudos: 64





	Illusions

You had always been close to Wanda. So when she started to stop contact with you not long after Tony and Nat's funeral, you began to worry. Of course you didn't expect her to be on top form - who was lately - but you knew that she was taking Vision's death really bad.

Soon enough, the contact had stopped all together and your various emails, text's and calls went unanswered. At that point, you made it your mission to find her. Of course, you hadn't expected this though. 

"What you're doing to these people" you stood facing her after your trek through the very strange town under her influence "it's not right Wanda".

"Not right?" she scoffed though a deep sadness filled her eyes "it's not right that Vision get's to live?" she pushed "it's not right that we can be happy?" Your heart broke a little more as you took in her teary eyed look of hopelessness.

"Wanda..." you began but she cut you off.

"I can make you happy too Y/n" she nodded to herself "yes that's it, I can give him back to you". You opened and closed your mouth a few times as you tried to think with your brain instead of your heart. Before you managed to formulate any answer she stepped closer to you and pulled you into a hug. As she'd done so though you noticed the red tint in her eyes.

Despite your attempts to pull free of her hold, she held fast until you found that you didn't really want to escape any more. A sense of calm drifted over you and your previous worries and pain floated away. Wanda stepped back and gave you a bright smile. "It's so good of you both to come visit Y/n".

Something tingled in the back of your head, telling you something was off but you couldn't quite figure out why. A hand draped over your shoulders as somebody came up beside you. "We've no place we'd rather be" Loki shot Wanda a wide grin before turning to peck you on the cheek "right darling?"

As you stared into those bright blue eyes you felt like your life was perfect. The nagging thoughts were no more and you fell into the present. "Best behaviour" you poked his side playfully "I'm warning you".

"I'm shaking in my boots" he grinned as he pulled you closer into his side.

"Let's get inside" Wanda told you "Vision is cooking dinner...Paprikash!" 

"Can't wait" you smiled brightly before following her inside, arm in arm with Loki.

=x-=x=-x=

"What happened?" Monica asked as they stared at the screen "I thought you said Y/n knew what was happening?"

Darcy sighed as she watched the screen a moment longer before turning to Monica "looks like Wanda pulled her in using Loki".

"But he's dead" Monica pointed out.

"Exactly" Darcy sighed "and this is the only way Y/n get's him back. Why would she pass that up?"

"Because it's a lie".

"Not to her it's not" Darcy shook her head "not whilst she's under Wanda's influence".

"Can't she break free, she's Asgardian right?"

"Probably" Darcy conceded. As both women turned back to the screen, they watched Y/n and Loki lay plates around the table whilst Wanda and Vision finished with the meal. "She'd have to want to first though".


End file.
